


Воплощенный

by Teado



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она смотрит в его глаза — серебряные сферы, где по-прежнему сияет Нетленное Пламя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воплощенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594163) by [isasolan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isasolan/pseuds/isasolan). 



> Перевод сделан на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat для команды WTF Hobbit.

Она еще маленькая, когда они встречаются впервые: златовласая девочка-эльф играет с Айканаро в садах замка Финвэ.

Олорин тоже одет, как ребенок – в молодое тело одного из Эльдар. Он часто так делает и наслаждается игрой с эльфами, будто он один из них. Выглядит он едва ли старше Финдарато – ее старшего брата. Волосы Майа такие же серебристые, как и волосы ее матери.

— Кто ты такая? — спрашивает он с веселым блеском в глазах.

— Я Нэрвен! — гордо отвечает она и взвизгивает, когда Айканаро дергает ее за косу. Она прыгает брату на спину, кусает его за плечо — и он вскрикивает от неожиданности.

— Не кусайся, — говорит Арафинвэ и тянет ее в объятия.

Наклонив голову, она смотрит на Майа и улыбается. Он смеется.

— Ваша дочь красива, Арафинвэ, — с нежностью в голосе говорит Олорин. — Я слышу в ней музыку.

**II.**

Она уже взрослая, когда они встречаются вновь.

Она приходит к Ниэнне за советом. Она может читать людские помыслы и, что беспокоит ее больше, людские сердца. Она не хочет быть высокомерной, как ее дядя. Никогда. Только Вала может помочь ей стать милосердной и справедливой.

— Добро пожаловать, Нэрвен, — говорит Олорин.

Он пугает ее, внезапно появляясь перед ней в проходе. Из ниоткуда. Его волосы такие же серебристые, но он будто не повзрослел – выглядит даже моложе ее младших двоюродных братьев. Она смотрит в его глаза — серебряные сферы, где по-прежнему сияет Нетленное Пламя.

— Меня зовут Артанис, — отвечает она, гордо подняв голову.

— И ты все еще кусаешься? — шутит он, и она теряет весь свой торжественный вид, силясь не захихикать.

Нет, она уже не кусается. Ее слова действуют теперь на братьев намного лучше, чем когда-то зубы.

— Хотите выяснить? — она возвращает шутку, слегка обнажая зубы в улыбке. Но мгновенно становится серьезной: это ведь неуважительно, так говорить с Майа?

Но Олорин только смеется.

— И я выясню, моя дорогая леди, — отвечает он и берет ее за руку, чтобы отвести в залы Ниэнны.

**III.**

Олорин Майа, но ему тоже есть чему поучиться.

Они вместе учатся, сидя в саду под неровным светом Древ. Он смешит ее. Она поет ему.

**IV.**

Однажды его внешность меняется. Когда она встречает его в саду, он уже не тот молодой эльф, к которому она привыкла.

Теперь он выглядит взрослым. Взрослым эльфом. Старше нее. Серебристые волосы заплетены в аккуратные косы. Но черты его лица!.. Веселая улыбка, которую она так любила, сменилась ухмылкой – такой же яркой, но странно тревожной. Она с ужасом ловит себя на мысли, что он красив, и закрывает разум, молясь, чтобы он не услышал.

— Почему ты изменился? — чуть слышно шепчет она, чувствуя, что это звучит совсем по-детски.

— Этот облик показался мне более подходящим, — отвечает он и подходит ближе. Ее сердце колотится, во рту пересохло.

— Для чего?

— Для этого, — он накрывает ее руку своей.

**V.**

Конечно, это недопустимо.

Должно быть.

Айнур и Эльдар не должны чувствовать ничего подобного.

Но он почти как эльф – реальный, и когда она касается губами его шеи, то вкус совсем не такой, каким, она думала, будет Майа. Но это не похоже и на вкус эльфа. Она слегка сжимает зубами то, что кажется плотью, — и он, смеясь, отталкивает ее.

— И каков я на вкус? — шутит он, нависая над ней.

Его серебристые волосы падают ей на лицо, их одежды спутались. Наверное, такой и бывает любовь, когда ее найдешь. Но что потом? Смогут ли они пожениться? Быть вместе? Сможет ли она родить ему детей-Майар?

— Как запретный плод, — отвечает она, мрачнея.

Он хмурится.

— Я бы воплотился, если бы ты попросила.

Что это значит? Она не понимает. Она садится, слегка отталкивая его. Она думает об отце, как бы он побледнел, если бы узнал о них. Она думает о брате, как бы он пытался убедить ее, что это отвратительно.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Я женюсь на тебе, если ты пожелаешь.

Она смотрит на него и хочет сказать «да», но Пламя в его глазах не позволяет.

— Можешь не отвечать сейчас, — продолжает он. — Я всегда буду здесь. И всегда буду ждать.

**VI.**

Король Финвэ убит, а Сильмариллы потеряны.

Слова дяди волнуют ее сердце, как ничто ранее. Земли, которые можно изучить. Королевства, которыми можно править. Она пойдет с ним. Как и все они.

Олорин приходит в дом Арафинвэ, где не был с тех пор, когда она была ребенком. Все собираются в путешествие. Никто не замечает тревожно стучащего в ворота Майа, никто не смотрит за Артанис.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — говорит он. — У этого безрассудного поступка будет много плохих последствий.

— Но я хочу, — отвечает она хрипло, не в силах поднять на него взгляд.

— Мое предложение остается в силе, Нэрвен. Я не полюблю другую, и я бы женился на тебе. Но я не последую за вами, вопреки совету Валар.

— Тогда мы должны попрощаться, — печально говорит она.

Проклятые слезы, которые она не в силах остановить! Он пытается прочитать ее мысли, но она закрывается от него. Не сейчас. Но его воля сильнее. Она задыхается: он никогда не использовал свою силу против нее. Она думает о Мелькоре, об обвинениях дяди — и в ужасе отшатывается.

— Не покидай меня, — просит он с отчаяньем и врывается в ее разум так стремительно, что она падает на колени.

— Что здесь происходит? — резко спрашивает Айканаро и разбивает чары. В одно мгновение брат оказывается рядом с ней, обнимает ее и помогает встать. Олорин отступает назад. Ее сознание спутано, но она все-таки слышит, как брат кричит, чтобы он убирался отсюда.

**VII.**

В Дориате она встречает Мелиан и плачет, когда понимает, от чего отказалась.

**VIII.**

У Келеборна тоже серебристые волосы.

**IX.**

Она идет между рядов Майар после Войны Гнева и ищет его взглядом.

Он не приходит.

**X.**

Наконец, он появляется, в Третью Эпоху Солнца.

Сначала она не узнает его.

Он _стар_. Старше, чем мог бы стать любой человек. Его волосы не серебристые, а седые, длинные; неопрятная борода падает на грудь. Она смотрит ему в глаза, видит в них Пламя — и с дрожью осознает, что он не человек, а один из Айнур. Олорин.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает она сдавленным голосом. Она счастлива. У нее есть муж, королевство и ребенок.

В его глазах холод.

— Меня послал Манвэ, чтобы помочь народам Средиземья.

— Саурон говорил так же.

— Я не Саурон, — отрезает он и отворачивается.

— Почему ты изменился? — спрашивает она, как и столетия назад, но сейчас в ее голосе оттенок отвращения, который она не в силах скрыть.

— Я подумал, что так будет легче для тебя, — отвечает он после долгого молчания. — Если я буду выглядеть совсем иначе. Но, возможно, я позволил себе слишком много. Не бойся, я не буду вмешиваться в твои дела. Меня послали с определенной целью.

Но от этого не легче. Ее душу волнует его присутствие, а не внешность.

— Я просто хотел снова увидеть тебя. Музыка все еще поет в тебе, — грустно продолжает он, и из уст старика это звучит еще более жутко.

— Олорин… Мне жаль… Я никогда не хотела… Я не знала, — бессвязно лепечет она. Последний раз она не могла найти слова, кажется, в двухлетнем возрасте, еще под Древами.

— Я сожалею, что не последовал за тобой, — мрачно произносит он и уходит, опираясь на посох, будто немощный старик.

**XI.**

Ее сгибает, как от боли, когда она снова чувствует его разум.

_Нарья, Нарья_ , — звучит у нее в голове. Она судорожно пытается вдохнуть, но получается плохо. Пальцы лихорадочно стаскивают Нэнью с руки, будто оно горит. Кольцо падает на пол и закатывается под стол. Защита Лориэна дрожит, и она ругает себя за легкомыслие. С опаской она надевает кольцо обратно.

Там снова он.

Она ни с чем не спутает прикосновение его разума.

_Олорин?_ — спрашивает она в растерянности. _Нарья_ , — отвечает Нэнья. А потом, после невыносимо долгой паузы, она слышит его. _Прости, если напугал тебя. Кирдан дал мне свое кольцо_ , — медленно произносит он, его голос отзывается эхом в невидимых нитях, связывающих Кольца Власти.

И наступает тишина.

**XII.**

_Хорошо чувствовать тебя вновь_ , — говорит она спустя несколько лет, когда привыкает к его присутствию.

Он не отвечает, но она ощущает его улыбку.

**XIII.**

Они начинают видеться чаще, когда собирается Белый Совет. Он смешит ее, как в юности. Однажды она понимает, что больше не видит то старое тело, которое он выбрал. Как много веков назад, она видит только его дух, теперь увенчанный огнем Нарьи.

Возможно, так и должна выглядеть любовь к Майа. Далекое эхо того, что могло бы быть.

**XIV.**

Она оплакивает его, когда узнает о его гибели.

Но неожиданно он возвращается. Появляется в ее землях после ухода Братства – нагой и сбитый с толку. Она одевает его, ухаживает за ним, пока возвращается его разум, и благодарит Валар (хотя слышат ли они?) за то, что он появился в ее владениях, а не в землях неприятеля.

Наконец его взгляд становится осмысленным и останавливается на ней.

— Нэрвен, — говорит он со слабой улыбкой. Ее давно никто так не называл.

— Да, это Нэрвен, твоя Нэрвен, — отвечает она. Облегчение так велико, что она всхлипывает, падая ему в объятия.

Сколько еще испытаний она должна вынести? Отказавшись от Кольца Всевластия, она чувствует себя сломленной и истощенной. Не очередное ли это искушение – возвращение ее первой любви? Он крепче обнимает ее, будто слыша ее мысли. Ну конечно, он слышит. Ее разум открыт, а Кольца связаны.

— Увы, возлюбленная моя, наше время уже давно закончилось, — его голос полон невыразимой грусти — грусти того, кто был свидетелем Начала и взглянул на Конец.

— И не будет иначе? — глупо спрашивает она. Разве ее дедушка не любил обеих своих жен?

Она поднимает взгляд на Олорина. У него теперь белые волосы, а борода аккуратно подстрижена. Его дух больше не весел, как раньше. Он встревожен и печален, и уже не из-за нее.

— Нет, — отвечает он и отодвигается, когда она тянется к его губам.

**XV.**

Ее муж отказывается плыть в Валинор.

Она бы огорчилась, если бы не так устала. Они провели вместе три эпохи Средиземья. Они вместе воспитали ребенка. Она действительно любила его. Но она не в силах слушать его пустые обещания присоединиться к ней, когда придет время.

Однако здесь Олорин с полуросликами. Она сидит рядом с ними и слушает его беззаботные истории. Кольца уже не имеют власти, но его ласковое присутствие в ее разуме не исчезает. Он снова кажется таким молодым. Она смеется над его рассказами, хотя не думала, что будет способна вновь так радоваться.

**XVI.**

Мандос говорит, что Келеборн никогда не придет. Его душа больше не слышна. Он потерян навсегда. Вала сожалеет.

Она не может даже плакать. Она сидит в садах Ирмо, устремив взгляд в ничто.

**XVII.**

— Нэрвен, — говорит он.

Она поднимает голову и видит Олорина. Не Митрандира и не Гэндальфа Белого. Того эльфа, которым он однажды стал. Кого она любила так давно. Серебро и веселье, как прежде.

— Ох, — это все, что она может сказать, и он единственный, кто умудрился дважды лишить ее дара речи.

— Я сказал, что буду ждать, — отвечает он и опускается на колени.

Она льнет к нему и судорожно вдыхает его запах. Она так скучала по нему. Как она смогла выжить без этого? Она впивается зубами в его плечо – осторожно, затаив дыхание и молясь в этот раз почувствовать плоть.

И она чувствует.

— Олорин, — изумленно выдыхает она и смотрит ему в глаза. Пламени больше нет, но остался огонь. Он воплотился, и теперь он эльф. Как и она. — Что ты сделал?

— То, что должен был сделать уже давно, — широко улыбаясь отвечает он и накрывает ее губы своими.


End file.
